When Tony Went Too Far
by quintawrites
Summary: Tony couldnt resist the bait of messing with his coworker, “probie” and pseudo little brother, Tim McGee. But what started as a harmless prank, snowballed into something much bigger. WARNING: Will contain spanking as discipline of an adult.
1. When Tony Went… Chapter One

**_Hi all,_**

**_I'm sorry I have been AWOL lately. I haven't been feeling well and been burning the candle at both ends with school work._**

**_Anyway, here's a short first chapter of a story that's been brewing for awhile. I hope you enjoy this and check back in soon for an update to my Weekend... story. And more fun is on the way with a joint writing venture with MaidenMoonshine on an Abby/Quinta Thanksgiving adventure._**

**_Please be patient as I am updating as I can while keeping my ducks in a row (sort of) in my other life pursuits. I love writing and I am grateful every day for my readers and reviews!_**

**_One more thing..._**

**_WARNING: This story will contain spanking of an adult as discipline. You have been cautioned. Proceed at your own discretion._**

**_((Hugs))_**

**Chapter One**

Gibbs grabbed the paddle from its home in the cabinet. He sighed as he closed the cabinet door and headed upstairs. The paddle was well worn from years of use, first on Gibbs as he grew up under Jackson's hand and now on his own kids.

The paddle felt heavy as he climbed the last few stairs into the kitchen. He stood for a minute before heading into the living room.

Tony was standing near the window, pacing absently. He paused immediately in his worried steps as he heard Gibbs re-enter the room. His eyes immediately traveled to the paddle Gibbs held, stopping there for a long moment.

"Gibbs, I was thinking maybe we could talk about this some more. You know, really make sure we have an understanding."

Gibbs just looked at Tony and shook his head slightly, moving further into the room.

"Oh, I think we have an understanding, DiNozzo. You screwed up. Now I'm gonna tan your ass. And then we can put it behind us."

Gibbs moved toward the couch and motioned Tony over.

"C'mon, let's get this over."

"Boss, really I think-"

"Stop thinking, Tony. That's what got you in this trouble to begin with. Now get over here. Not going to ask you again."

Tony sighed and slowly made his way over to Gibbs, stopping just out of reach of his boss and father figure.

Gibbs sat down on the couch and sat back, looking expectantly at Tony.

Tony immediately balked and took a few steps back.

"Gibbs, no, not like that!"

Tony held both hands up in protest. Gibbs just looked at him and motioned for Tony.

"Not exactly like this. Drop your pants and then get over my knee. Now."

Tony couldn't help but respond to Gibbs's stern "dad" tone, as he and his siblings called it. He reluctantly undid his belt and pants and let them fall to his knees.

He moved closer to Gibbs and before he knew it, he was over his lap, staring very closely at the worn pattern on the couch's upholstery.

"I want you thinking about what you did that got you here," Gibbs said sternly, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist to steady him and provide restraint if needed.

Gibbs raised his hand high and brought it down hard on Tony's upturned backside, causing his senior agent to jump at the sound and the pain of the smack. Soon he settled into a rhythm.

For his part, Tony lay across his boss's lap, feeling very much like a punished child. Tony – and Tim, for that matter – hated being spanked over Gibbs's knee. But they also both knew they could expect it when they strayed particularly far from Gibbs's rules and acted immaturely.

Gibbs's practiced response to their dismay about an over the knee spanking was always the same: Act like a kid, you get disciplined like a kid. Gibbs never said exactly how much he felt like his dad when he used that line, but he did.

Tony winced as a particularly hard spank landed exactly on top of another one. He wasn't crying but his breath was getting pressured as the fire blossomed on his backside. He knew he would be in tears before this was over given the thoughtlessness of his latest transgression and the telling fact that Gibbs had brought the paddle.

Why had he done it?

Tony honestly couldn't remember what had seemed so important to disobey Gibbs now that he was upended over his boss's knee.

And had that been just 24 hours ago?


	2. When Tony Went… Chapter Two

**_Hi Friends!_**

**_Have you been wondering what Tony did to end up over Gibbs's knee? Let's find out exactly what happened..._**

**_And please review! : )_**

Chapter 2

**Twenty-four hours earlier…**

"Probie, here's some more files for downstairs. And get me a coffee while you're at it," Tony said without so much as a glance in Tim's direction.

He couldn't be bothered to look up. Tony was about to beat his high score in Tetris.

Tim looked up from his computer and sighed. There was really nothing he could do but obey. Gibbs was out of the office for the day with strict instructions that Tony was in charge.

Usually Tim could see the positive side of Tony being in charge but not this time. Tony was making sure Tim remembered his probie roots while the boss was gone.

"Tony, this is the last batch I'm taking downstairs for you," Tim said, grabbing the files off the corner of Tony's desk. "After this, I'm done. I've got my own work to do."

Tony was too distracted fitting that last blue block into the perfect space to answer Tim. He looked up just as Tim stepped in the elevator and the doors shut.

"Tony, you need to back out," Ziva said. "You have been on Tim's cause all day."

"It's back off, Zi. And it's Tim's case, not cause," Tony corrected, tossing his phone down. "And why? This is probably my only chance this year to be in charge. You know Gibbs, the man isn't human. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. And he most definitely doesn't get sick."

Ziva opened her mouth to say something but Tony continued.

"And you know Boss man isn't going to allow the director to sign him up for a conference again. So it's now or never."

Ziva looked at her partner, whose eyes were practically sparkling with mischief, and shook her head. She loved her NCIS team, but the boys could be so…well, boyish.

"It is enough, Tony. Leave him be," Ziva said as she typed a report. "You may be in charge today, but Gibbs will be back. And I do not want you to get a head slap that knocks you out."

Tony mumbled some response to Ziva but was mostly preoccupied with finding a certain item in his desk drawer.

"Got it!" Tony said excitedly, hurrying over to Tim's desk while also watching for the elevator.

Ziva just watched as Tony put super glue on Tim's keyboard. He had played this joke before, and mostly it was harmless, but Ziva couldn't shake the feeling that this would not end well.

Tony made it back to his desk just as the elevator dinged and Tim stepped out, accompanied by Director Vance.

Tony expected Vance to head upstairs but instead he and McGee made a beeline for McGee's desk. Before Tony could say anything, Vance sat down at Tim's desk and began to type something.

Vance discovered quite quickly that his fingers were glued to the first letters he had touched. It took Tim only a second to catch on to what had happened. The three agents just stood and stared at Vance as he tried to shake the keyboard off, now aggravated and standing with the keypad hanging from his hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vance shouted.

The vein in his forehead began to pound and he briefly remembered that his wife had told him this job would kill him one way or another. Vance had never imagined a homicidal spree brought on by teenaged pranks as his downfall.

"Someone. Speak. DiNozzo!"

Ziva, Tim and Tony all snapped out of their shocked stupor by Vance's bellowing. The three tripped over each other and bumped into each other in an attempt to retrieve the acetone from Gibbs's desk. The solution would free Vance's hands in no time.

As soon as he was released from Tim's now mangled keyboard, Vance looked the three agents in the eye.

"I have a call with SecNav," he said in a low, scary tone. "When I'm done I expect a full report and what has been going on down here and why."

Vance turned and managed more dignity than any of the three had thought possible considering moments earlier the man was super glued to an office product. Once out of sight, the three still stood there wondering exactly what to say to get out of this mess.

It was then that Abby popped into the bullpen from the direction of her lab. Taking in the disheveled mess of Tim's desk, the broken keyboard and the acetone bottle, Abby looked at the others and asked brightly, "What did I miss?"


	3. When Tony Went… Chapter Three

**Hi Friends!**

**I know, it's been way too long since I updated this story. What can I say? I was deluged with school work right up until holiday break and spent some much needed time celebrating the holidays with family and friends.**

**In any event, the New Year is here and below is a ln extra long chapter for my readers. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season I whatever way you choose to celebrate. Please remember to review! Another chapter will be coming soon.**

**And as always, an extra big thank you to MaidenMoonshine for catching my writing errors and helping me provide a better story for you all.**

**Chapter Three**

Tony and Ziva sat quietly reviewing cold cases. Tim had gone down to Abby's lab in search of another keyboard. The usual banter between Tony and Ziva was missing and the mood seemed heavy as they waited for Vance.

To make matters worse, Gibbs had called to check in and Tony was forced to outright lie to their boss. Tony knew Gibbs would find out about what happened, but the senior field agent wanted Gibbs to at least hear it from him – and not over the phone.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Ziva asked, pausing in her half-hearted perusal of a cold case.

"It's no big deal, Ziva," Tony answered, a little too casual to be sincere. "I'm fine. Vance just needs to blow off some steam. I'm sure it'll result in nothing much."

Ziva stared at Tony and knew her partner was more worried than he was letting on. Tony's practical jokes and teasing McGee was generally lighthearted and not taken too seriously when Gibbs handled it.

Usually, Tony ended up with a head slap and a few stern words from his adopted dad when he teased his younger brother too much. But this time Tony had inadvertently involved the director, and Ziva was worried Vance would choose a more "official" punishment for Tony's wayward behavior.

Just then Tony's phone rang as Tim and Abby walked into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo speaking. Yes, I'll be right there, sir. What? Oh. Yes, I'll bring them too."

Tony hung up his phone and looked up at his expectant team members.

"That was Vance," he said, standing and rounding his desk. "He wants to see us in his office. All of us."

Ziva nodded and the group made their way to Vance's office. Tim had initially been glad Tony had been caught in such a spectacularly disastrous way in one of his pranks, but that was short lived. Like Ziva, he was worried how Vance would handle the situation.

The four stepped into Vance's office and stood expectantly in front of the desk. Vance looked up to see them all waiting for him to speak first – including Abby.

"Abby, what are you doing up here? You weren't even there when it happened. I assumed you weren't involved."

"Oh, I wasn't director," Abby clarified. "I came to support Tony, and to see what happens."

Vance felt the vein in his forehead begin to throb again. What kind of agency was he actually running here, he wondered. Simultaneously, Vance made a promise that he would never again send Gibbs away – even for a day – without his team.

"Ms. Sciuto, I suggest you return to your lab immediately," Vance said, staring the forensic scientist in the eye. "Unless you would like to be included in the consequences for this afternoon's shenanigans."

Abby's eyes widened as she processed Vance's words. Without more than a small gasp, she turned and got out of the office as fast as her platform boots would take her.

Once the door was again closed, Vance returned his attention to the remaining three agents.

"Anyone else here that shouldn't be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tim was about to say that the three were all responsible for some part of the prank but Tony beat him to it.

"It was all me, Director," Tony rushed to say. "It was a dumb prank. They had nothing to do with it."

Vance raised an eyebrow at Tony as he processed what he was saying. The director felt a flicker of pride for Tony as he owned up to his misbehavior without so much as a nudge.

"Is that true, Agents McGee and David?" Vance asked, looking directly at them.

Both agents paused before answering, as they were each trying to formulate a response that would somehow get Tony off the hook without fabricating what had happened.

"I asked you both a question," Vance prompted.

As he watched Tim and Ziva squirm, he was reminded of the time when his son broke a family heirloom vase but his daughter was reluctant to say she had no part of it. Somehow his kids believed the punishment would be lessened per child if they were both involved. That seemed to be the same line of thinking Ziva and Tim were having at the moment as well, Vance noted as he awaited a response.

"We were not involved," Ziva said quietly. "But director, you must know, that prank was meant for Tim. It was just a bit of silliness."

"Silliness?" Vance demanded in a raised voice. "Is that what we stand for at NCIS? Because I thought we were federal agents sworn to protect the military who serve this country? Or has that changed? Did I miss a memo?"

All three agents stood stock still, saying nothing. They understood it was a rhetorical question and didn't want to cause more ire for the already mad director.

"You two can return to your desks and get back to work," Vance said, pointing to the door. "It seems Agent DiNozzo and I have more to discuss."

Ziva and Tim hesitated to obey but knew they couldn't do anything more to help Tony. Ziva squeezed his shoulder on their way out.

Tony managed to look nonplussed but inside he was a little more than nervous about talking to Vance alone. Usually Gibbs acted as a buffer between his team and Vance. And because the team was family and Gibbs was "Dad," there were plenty of instances when he would discipline his "kids" as needed without involving Vance at all.

Tony winced a little as he realized just how much trouble he could be in, and how he had lied to Gibbs on the phone earlier, as he heard the door click shut. Vance motioned for Tony to take a seat and settled into his own chair before saying anything.

Vance glanced at the mountain of paperwork and telephone messages he had to get through this afternoon and felt his blood pressure start to climb again. He didn't have time to deal with this, he thought grumpily.

He grabbed a toothpick and began chewing on one side, wondering absently if it was too late to switch careers and make a living scooping ice cream or selling vacuums door to door.

"Let's cut the crap, DiNozzo," Vance said, chewing so hard on his toothpick that it snapped. "Why the hell would you think pulling pranks on the job was okay? Are you seriously telling me that you had nothing better to do? Because I know 20 people who would happily take your job and start this afternoon. Is that what you want?"


	4. When Tony Went…Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Tony couldn't help the muffled cry that escaped him when Gibbs turned his attention to his sit spots again. It was obvious he was never going to sit again. He wondered if he could have his desk converted to a standing configuration before Monday as he forced himself to not fight his discipline.

A momentary pause made it through to Tony's thinking as he lay across his Boss's lap. Instead of relief, he recognized this as the short break before Gibbs picked up the paddle to finish the job.

"I'm sorry," Tony offered around his mostly quiet tears. "I won't do it again."

"I hope not," Gibbs's voice echoed above him. "You're a good kid, Tony. This kind of behavior is beneath you."

With that, Tony felt Gibbs shift and found himself being divested of his boxers. The cool air on his otherwise burning backside only served to make Tony flush with embarrassment and mourn the loss of the thin layer of protection.

"Boss, please," he begged as he felt the cool wood on his bottom.

"Not a negotiation, Tony," Gibbs said curtly but with a tone of sadness in his voice. "I told you if this issue came up again you were getting paddled bare. You know I don't say things I don't mean."

Tony grabbed fruitlessly at the couch to brace for what was coming next. It's not like he hadn't been paddled bare by his surrogate father before, but it had been awhile since he had brought on such censure.

Gibbs only used the paddle when his kids stepped seriously out of line. He didn't like to use it because he knew from firsthand experience how much it hurt. He knew the deep throbbing from a paddling stayed with the recipient well after the spanking was over.

He raised the paddle and brought it down squarely on Tony's right cheek, and then the left. Gibbs fell into a rhythm and nearly dropped the paddle when Tony finally let go and started sobbing into the cushions.

Gibbs hated to hear his kids cry. It amazed him that the old saying, "This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you," was true. He loathed disciplining any of his kids but Tony could sometimes be the hardest because he reminded him so much of himself.

If Tony had done almost anything aside from his latest – and repeated – transgression, Gibbs would have stopped spanking right then. But this time was different. He had warned Tony dozens of times. Now he had to follow through.

Gibbs adjusted his crying son on his lap and began landing the paddle on the young man's sit spots, which were already a darkening pink. Tony's crying became deeper and quieter, his whole body jerking with the force of his tears.

Gibbs was only able to continue because he knew it was for Tony's own good. He just hoped the kid would finally learn this lesson. He had to, for both of their sakes.

—NCIS—

Tony opened his mouth to answer Vance's frustrated and likely rhetorical question when the words were taken right out of his mouth.

"That's not what he wants, Director."

Gibbs stride into the room without so much as a knock, standing next to Tony as he addressed Vance.

"Leon, let me handle this. I assure you that your time would be better spent on something else."

Tony's mouth gaped as he listened to Gibbs. He was so relieved to his boss intervene on his behalf that he forgot how much trouble he was in – almost.

"Gibbs, I didn't expect you back so soon," Vance said. "You're right. I do have other things to attend to right now. But I'm fully capable of managing this as well."

"I'm sure you are, Director."

The two men stared at each other in silence. Tony held his breath as he waited to hear exactly who would be dealing with him. He really couldn't decide if he would fare better with Gibbs or Vance at this point.

"Fine," Vance conceded, leaning back in his chair. "But I want assurances that this kind of behavior won't happen again."

"It won't," Tony piped up.

Gibbs glanced at his second in charge, feeling more like a high school principal than a special agent at the moment.

"DiNozzo, go wait in interrogation B for me. Now."

Tony jumped from the chair at the sharp command and immediately headed for the door. Gibbs turned back to Vance once he heard the door click shut.

"Go on and deal with your agent, or should I say kid," Vance said, turning to his computer. "And just so you know, I'm never sending you for training again without your team."

Gibbs smirked as he left the office. Maybe DiNozzo's pranks had a bright side after all.


End file.
